immortal love
by blakeishere
Summary: the evans brother have a secret and want it to remain it like that but will 3 girls change that?
1. Chapter 1

Courtney's pov

I woke in the morning excited first day of school and im ready to go

I went to my bus stop to see my best friends gwen and Bridgette

"Hey court whats up," bridge said half asleep

"nothing much bridge just excited"

"for the hot boys huh"? gwen said painting her nails black

"uh no im excited to learn"

"wow you are so boring"

"Whatever" '

We arrived at school and we went directly to class, RING the bell rang and MR. Mclaen started his lesson

BANG the door swung open and got everyone's attention. A boy came in he had a green Mohawk and body jewelry on his face eww. He was deadly pale with beautiful icy teal was wearing a tight, purple skillet shirt where you can see his abs perfectly. Black skinny jeans that wear ripped and red converse

"Duncan dude your late", Mr. mclaen said

"yea I don't care", he had a melting deep voice

"introduce yourself"

"im Duncan evans and I just got out of juvie", he said not really caring I looked around just to see all the girls staring at Duncan with googly eyes. I looked at some girls paper and it had a heart with DxR on it

"okay just sit by Courtney", no no ugh great I thought

"whatever " he walked to the seat next to me and didn't say nothing at all

Ring the bell rang and I got up my seat and walked out the class. I saw Duncan was with 2 other boys, one with a black is the new black shirt and emo spiky hair with black skinny jeans and white converse. And the other with dirty blond hair and with a dark blue tanktop, and baggy shorts. All of them were deadly pale so they must be brother's

I walked over to gwen and Bridgette and they were talking about tomatoe is a fruit.i don't know eithe

Hey guys whats up, I said

Nothing did you see the hot new boys, gwen said looking at them

Yea but I only know the Mohawk boy's name

I know the emo haired dudes name , gwen said

I know the blond haired boy's name, bridge

What is there names, I ask

The emo haired boy his name is trent evans

The blond, Geoff evans

So they are brothers, I ask

I don't know lets go ask them

We walked to them and I said "escuse me I just wanted to know are you guys brother's" they just stared at us

Then the blond spoke up "yea dudette we are brother's"

"and why you ask",trent said coldly

"dude chill they just want to know" Geoff said calmly I think Geoff is the nicest one in there family.i stood there with my friends Geoff the only one talking and Duncan and trent against the wall listening to there music.

I couldn't hear trents music but duncans headphones were load you can hear people screaming and the deep lyrics

Who is the oldest one in the group, I ask

That will be-,Geoff was talking but interrupted by Duncan

"Me, the bell rang like 2 minutes ago so that means its lunch time wanna join us" he said calm

I was shoked, how did Duncan hear the bell ring with loud music in your ears?


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney pov (still)

We agreed to have lunch with them but trent and Duncan didn't talk at all only Geoff that was pretty weird if you ask me

"so Duncan you have any talents" Bridgette asks him kindly

Silence he didn't say a word at all until "yea I do I play the drums,bass,guitar and I can screamo sing" he said trying say it kindly like bridge did

"look if you don't want us to be with you then we will just leave" I said

"NO,I mean don't leave I apologize for my brothers they just don't trust people that well" Geoff said

"look I don't care if you with us or not I just want to be at my house playing my guitar with trent in the garage okay" Duncan said coldly

"whatever"

Then some hunk of a guy came and said "he emo leave this cafeteria or else"talking to Duncan

"what if I don't"Duncan said standing up

"Duncan dude calm down" Geoff trying to calm is brother down

"then I will pound your face" the hot boy said

"oh really", Duncan grabbed his collar and was about to punch him but we heard him take deep breathe and say one, two, three and when he reached four he put the boy down and said "just to make things clear im not emo im a punk" he said sitting backdown

"whatever loser"

"dude nice controlment", Geoff said

"yea what happen to the bully Duncan" I finally hear trent speak

"that's what consoling do to ya" he said

Geoff jumped on the table and said "dudes and dudettes im having a killer parteeeeeh this Saturday so please come iight" he got down

"killer party,eh"? Bridgette said, I think she likes him

"yea you coming" he said

"if my besties are coming"

"please don't act like Katie and Sadie"Duncan said

!

I was admiring the guy that Duncan almost beat up,hey justin he looks hot and stuff but Duncan has big muscles so I garentee that Duncan can beat him I turned around I only saw bridge,gwen,and Geoff

"hey wasn't there a punk and a emo looking boy there"?

"they left a minute ago"Geoff said

"yea they said that they were going to catch some air and skip class" gwen said

"WHAT skip class NOWAY those… those… ugh rulebreakers"

"court calm down its them not you" bridge said

"yea and imam go join them" gwen said leaving

Gwens pov (finally)

I went outside just to meet duncan and trent

"hey" I said to trent

"oh hey,what you doing with a freak like me" he said

"what are you talking about im the freak"

"yea right…"

I looked around and saw Duncan sitting by himself staring at the sky

"whats his damage"

"huh?,oh he says it calms him down to catch some air and look up at the clouds"

"why"

"is this 21 fucking question damn" he said now angry

"hey so-

"sorry doesn't cover it I was just here having some quiet peaceful alone time till you came"he said

"maybe I sh-

"yea maybe you should go" a deep voice said I turn around to see Duncan

"o-okay"

I went inside and looked out the window seeing Duncan telling trent to take some deep breathe's and look up at the sky

I just want to know whats there problem?


	3. Chapter 3

BRIDGETTE POV

I was about to go to class but something caught me eye. It was Duncan smoking

"hey you know that'll kill you" I said

He looked at me damn he was some serious dude

"yea I kinda do"

"do you want to die"

He looked at me

"no I don't"

"then why are you smoking"

I could here im breathe in and out, he was different from trent, trent he doesn't control his actions but Duncan can

"i-I guess I don't know maybe I should stop"

"yea you should"

"hey, thanks"

"no prob" I told him

Courtney pov

I was at my desk paying attention then bang the door fell and we saw Duncan and justin fighting

Duncan was hitting justin with a series of punches,he blocked every punch justin tryed to hit and to top it all after 3 punches justin was out cold

" mr. evans go to the principals office NOW!" mr. kent said

"LOOK DON'T YELL AT ME LIKED THAT MISTER DUMBASS!" he yelled back

"Duncan dude take deep breathes" Geoff said from the back

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO,PARTY DOFUSS"

Then it was silence. Duncan was looking around the room and noticed what he was doing

"um… im sorry everyone ill go to the office now mr. kent"

"can I go with him mr. kent", I asked

"yes you can take the pass"

We went into the halls

"whats your problem" I asked him

Silence just air

"Hey stupidass im talking to you"

He only took deep breathes and didn't talk

"look I don't need your pity okay only my brothers know what im going through and only them will ever figure it out

And with that he left

The next day at lunch

"hey where are Duncan and trent",I asked Geoff

"beats me"

Then we heard guitars and we turned around

"okay since we have no entertainment me and my bro are going to play some fucking rock

( .com/watch?v=ntRXE7oLVf8&ob=av2e if you want to herar what they are singing )

(trent is regular and Duncan is the scream)

A touch of poison seals my fate  
the dawn echoes the night with my glory...the sun himself honors me

once king of roses, now lord of gold  
the Gods themselves envy my hand  
blessed with the gift of gilded touch  
fate wields its knife to cut the thread

I curse the day my dream became my descent  
suddenly I long for you, my only love

in my perfection I have no want  
yet eyes still glint with greed untold  
a folly as fatal as sin has now become the end of me

I curse the day my dream became my descent  
suddenly I long for you, my only love

have I not earned this, the gift of beauty within?  
how selfish were the Gods to keep their riches from my rightful treasure?  
I truly have become one of them...my fatal flaw

oh yeah! Ive got her hook, line, and sinker!  
thanks to me, shes her own new necklace!  
now shes good as gold!

I curse the day my dream became my descent  
suddenly I long for you, my only love

...cut the thread

Okay next chapie coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney's pov

OMFG that was amazing, I thought

"dudes that was epic," Geoff said

"you really think so it was about our pare-, trent was saying but cutted off by Duncan

"our paret Robert"

"ooookay you guys should join for the schools talent show," Bridgette said

"yea and try to get your anger under control,"gwen said glancing over at trent

"oh I forgot something in my car ill see you guys in a minute," I said

I walked to my car and got my ipod touch and locked the door.i was pushed by some collage boys/men into a alley

"oh look what we got here a cute, beautiful and very sexy girl," one boy said

"I think we should teach her how to act like a collage girl," I boy said unzipping his pants

"LEAVE HER ALONE,"a deep voice said from the shadows

"or what huh one of you 3 of us"

"oh yea"?

"just come out and show yourself"

"ooookay,"the voice came out and there was Duncan standing there

"hahahahah you against us you don't stand a chance"

Bang, Duncan hit the first guy and hit the blocked every hit. And he took deep breathes when he mix marual arts kicked the last final boy standing

"COME ON OR DO YOU WANNA GET RAPED"!

We ran and ran. We stopped at his black with red stripes 2011 gt mustang

"look Im sorry that I yelled at you back there but they are the go to jail and get out and start rapping again"

"thank you for saving me. But how did you beat all those boys"

"I took mix martial arts classes and got buff"

"hey wanna go to my house to just hang ouy"? he asked

I was shoked but I said yes

I wonder what he is planning?

Woooo man my character needs to be in a rp,wateve just review


	5. Chapter 5

Courtney's pov

I was in Duncan's car enjoying the air flow through my hair it was peacefull

"so…uh im moving away,"duncan said.i was sad for some reason

"why you just started freshman year here,"

"well I just don't fit here okay….now get out,"he said.i didn't even noticed that we were in my house did he found out where I live.i got out of the mustang and I saw the car drift away.i was very sad now

3 years later

I woke up yay today was the start of junior I was so stoked to meet my best friends. To bad none of us have boyfriends,yea right I go with schools hottest boy goes out with me,Courtney lewis.i went down stairs to get breakfast but I saw the clock 7:45. DAMN I said to myself I ran outside at my bus stop I was 1 minute early haha.i got out the bus and I saw…..bridgette and gwen

"omg court you've changed over the summer,"gwen said

"I know you too gwenny"

BELL RANG

I went to my first class English.i met and he is a pretty chill man.i was reading my book when I heard the door open.i saw a boy with jet black billy joe Armstrong from green day hair,wore joe jonas fake glasses. (**A/N I don't watch the jonas brothers I have a lil sis whole loves them so I got the idea it will look good on Duncan)**he had a black tanktop on with black plaid shorts and blue conversehe had face body jewelry _eww_.he had a tattoo of a red dragon on his left arm I thought it looked sexy-…er I mean it was not cute at did I mestioned he was deadly pale

"oh nice to see you joined us today take a seat next to Courtney"

"whatever "

He walked to the desk next to me

"hey sweatheart hows it hanging",he asked me

"none of your stupid bussnies"

"great a uptight chick this school is officaily lame to me"

Man what a pain in tha but was this boy


	6. Chapter 6

Courtney's pov (still)

After class I went to my locker and got my books.i closed my locker and…

"OHH gosh what the hell"

"hi im trent and can you show me and my brothers around please".he had short blak emo hair with dark blue highlights and was wearing a never shout never t-shirt .

"yea so who are your brother's exactly"

"that will be them behind you"

I turned around and saw two boys both deadly pale.

"hi dudette im Geoff and this is my other brother Duncan"

"hi uptight chick from class"

"ughh im not uptight you…you…stupid boy"

"you know what ill get someone else to show me around" and with that he left

_Lunch_

Me,bridge and gwen sat at a table and some other girls joined us there names was:izzy,lashawna, and beth

"so guys hows it so far" I ask

"um…pretty good" Bridgette said

We looked at the door and we saw Geoff and trent came in

"mind if we sait here ladies"trent asked

"no we don't mind" gwen said happily

Then everyone went quiet…again and all of us saw duncan enter the room he sat at a table alone a nerdy kid sat by him and Duncan gave him a glare and the nerdy boy went to another table

"hey Duncan you look hot today" I knew that voice that's heather clangondgo she was the schools slut

"thanks but im sorry I know what youre sadusing me to go out with you um…the problem is I know that you're the schools slut so I don't want STD'S okay now go away" he said

"why you little…_slap_"

Did she just slap him "man I just got _bitch _slapped"he mutterd.i just giggled at the statement

_Gym_

"okay maggots we are going to have a partnership role today now you will need a partner, then you will go to the dumbbells and see how many and what weight you can hold for 10 minutes an then you will do 20 push ups when you are finished okay lets get to it and GO"

I walked over to alejandro and asked him can he be my partner he said grabbed the 75 pound dumbbell and did his sets.i looked over at Duncan who was doing a _90_ pound dumbbell his partner was admiring him,it kinda made me angry in some way. he went over to the coach then I saw Duncan doing pull ups he had no problem doing them.

The coach told him to get up and do 20 push ups and as always he didn't have problem doing them. Couch told him to go to the weighing thingy and Duncan standed on the thing and it said 260 pounds.

"court um court hello"

"oh sorry alejandro "

"its okay" he went to the weighing thingy and it said 240 frowned I think because Duncan weighed more than him

"okay maggots class over now get out"

Yes only 30 minutes left of school cant wait


	7. Chapter 7

Courtney's pov

I cant believe that i have a class with the this is very not what i wanted

"so honey we meet again," he said with that stupid smirk on his face

"my name is courtney idiot, and dont call me honey"

he sat next to just great he calls me honey now he sits by me i just wanna scream

"so what class is this sweetheart," he was drumming his fingers on the almost broken desk

"english and stop it with the pets names,"

"no i think they fit you"

then i saw alejandro come in thank god he came up to us

"move or ill move you,"he sweet i just wanna kiss him right now

"mmm let me think….no,"duncan said taking his ipod out and putting it in his ears

alejandro grabbed duncans ipod and threw it in mr. wells coffee cup.i saw geoff and trent

at the ran to alejandro.

"um we'll take duncan now ,"trent said pulling duncans arm

i saw duncan with a hard fist.

"man whats his problem" alejndro said sitting next to me

"I don't know but im glad you're here"

I saw him make googly eyes at heather . I was mad is he looking at her while he should be looking at me.

I need to find out


End file.
